


put your arms around me (and i'm home)

by zombietime



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dry Humping, Frottage, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, M/M, Nightmares, Pining, Season/Series 02, Sharing a Bed, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombietime/pseuds/zombietime
Summary: “You’ve been having a lot of bad dreams lately,” Keith says when he finally lets go.Shiro tries to shrug it off. “Nothing I can’t handle.”“You don’t have to handle it alone, you know.”





	put your arms around me (and i'm home)

**Author's Note:**

> Bedsharing softness. Set sometime vaguely during S2. Thanks to [kika988](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kika988) for the beta!

Shiro has had the same nightmare every day for a week. Each night he tells himself it’ll be different, that he’ll fall asleep and stay asleep, and each night his brain turns on him. 

Ulaz has just helped him escape and he darts down the hallways of Zarkon’s ship, adrenaline pumping, narrowly avoiding the sentries. The cart comes from out of nowhere and he tumbles into it, the falling canisters alerting the guards of his presence. 

Taking out the first one is easy. Taking out the first one is always easy. The second one traps him in it’s grip. He’s so close to the escape pod, if only he can shake his captor he’ll be free. The bomb doesn’t go off and the sentry drags him back. In an instant there are more, too many for him to take on by himself. They strap him back down to the table.

He wakes up screaming.

“Shiro?”

Keith’s voice grounds him back to reality. He whips around, seeking its source and finds him standing in the doorway in his pajamas. He pads over to Shiro’s bed and sits down.

“I heard you from my room,” he says.

“I’m sorry I woke you.”

“That doesn’t matter.” Keith shakes his head. “Are you okay?”

Shiro’s heart is still racing; he takes a moment to catch his breath and nods.

“I’m -- I’ll be okay,” he says. “Just a bad dream.”

Keith pulls him into a hug and for a moment, Shiro doesn’t know what to do. He’s supposed to be the leader, and he isn’t used to being the one in need of comfort. Keith rubs a soothing hand over his back and Shiro finally allows himself to relax into his touch.

“You’ve been having a lot of bad dreams lately,” Keith says when he finally lets go.

Shiro tries to shrug it off. “Nothing I can’t handle.”

“You don’t have to handle it alone, you know.” Keith reaches up and gently curls a hand around Shiro’s cheek, his thumb brushing away tears that Shiro didn’t even know were there. “Fuck, Shiro, you were crying.”

Shiro wipes at his eyes quickly, as though he can erase the fact that the tears were ever there.

“I-- I didn’t know, I didn’t realize.”

Keith’s hands wind around the back of his neck, pulling him down until their foreheads are touching. He doesn’t say anything, just rubs his thumbs over the tightness in Shiro’s neck, easing out the tension in his muscles. 

Shiro thinks about kissing him then. How soft Keith’s mouth would be, how good it would be to replace the bad feelings with good ones. He stops himself, because Shiro doesn’t want their first kiss to happen like that. He’s been struggling with his feelings for Keith for long time but he knows that much. 

Keith finally lets go, startling Shiro out of his thoughts. He takes a long look at Keith, drinking in the sight of him as he prepares to be alone again.

“Scoot over.”

“What?”

“Scoot over, I’ll stay here so you can fall asleep.”

“Keith, you don’t have to --”

“Did it sound like I was giving you a choice?”

Shiro smiles and the tension in his chest eases. He makes room for Keith and pulls back the blanket. Keith slides in next to him like it’s the most natural thing in the world. He throws an arm over Shiro and holds him tight.

“You’re safe here, Shiro.”

As Shiro falls asleep listening to the sound of Keith’s steady breathing, he has to wonder how he ever questioned the fact that he’s been slowly fall in love.

\--

When they wake up, Keith is wrapped around him like an octopus. Shiro is just thankful that his body cooperated with the situation and decided to not give him morning wood for once. Keith stretches long and cat-like. He rests his chin on Shiro’s shoulder and looks up at him.

“How’d you sleep?”

“Great, actually,” Shiro says.

“Glad I could help,” Keith says.

Shiro reaches up and ruffles Keith’s already ridiculous bed head. Keith pushes him away, laughing.

“Go get ready for training,” Shiro says. “I’ll meet you there.”

Keith nods and climbs out of bed. He stretches again and Shiro has to look away from the sight of his shirt riding up. Before he goes, Keith turns back.

“I meant what I said, Shiro.” He puts a gentle hand on Shiro’s shoulder. “You don’t have to go through this alone. Anytime you need me, I’m here.”

Shiro flops back down on his bed and sighs. As far as declarations of love go, that was a pretty decent one.

\--

The dream comes again the next night. He manages to wake up before they drag him away. There are no tears running down his cheeks when he opens his eyes this time and Shiro counts it as a small victory. He tosses and turns, afraid of what awaits him if he manages to fall back asleep. Lying there, he stares up at the ceiling and thinks of Keith in the next room. 

Shiro feels a bit childish as he grabs his pillow and heads for Keith’s room, but tossing and turning will do him no good and sleeping with Keith spooned up behind him made him feel more secure than he can remember. Last night was the first truly good night of sleep he’s gotten since he escaped the Galra. He doesn’t know how he’s lasted so long running on fumes.

Keith is already fast asleep when he enters the room. He pads over to the bed as quietly as he can.

“Keith,” Shiro whispers. 

Keith stirs but doesn’t wake. Shiro puts his pillow down and slides in next to him. He isn’t in bed more than a few seconds before Keith is shifting to fit his body alongside Shiro’s, one arm thrown protectively over his hip. 

“Are you awake?” Shiro asks softly. 

The only response he receives is Keith burying his face in Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro smiles to himself as he closes his eyes and relaxes into the warmth of Keith’s body. They’re all safe in the Castle, but here, next to Keith, Shiro can finally make his brain believe it. 

\--

Shiro wakes up with Keith’s arm still around him. Keith’s face is buried in the crook of his shoulder and Shiro gently rolls over to face him. He brushes a stray piece of hair out of Keith’s face and watches him sleep. Keith’s been charming him with his stubborn determination since the first day they met at the Garrison. He’s watched Keith come into his own, go from protege to partner as they fought alongside each other. Shiro’s chest aches with want. He’ll never make the first move, but he’ll always be waiting.

Keith’s eyes blink open, a sleepy smile on his face and Shiro can’t help but smile back. He wouldn’t mind waking up to that sight for the rest of his life.

“Morning,” Keith says.

Shiro’s about to respond when Keith slides a hand around the back of his neck and kisses him. It’s a slow, lazy morning kiss. It’s the way you kiss someone when you’ve kissed them a thousand times and still can’t wait to wake up next to them. Shiro leans into it, allowing himself to enjoy this leisurely press of lips with the man who means more to him than anyone else in the world.

Keith’s eyes are closed but there’s no mistaking that he knows exactly what he’s doing. He pushes his thigh between Shiro’s legs, already hard and hot. Shiro gasps out a moan, feels Keith smile against his lips before he shoves a hand between them and into Shiro’s pajama bottoms. Shiro supposes he shouldn’t be as surprised as he is. When Keith decides he wants something, there isn’t a person in the world who can stop him. His fingers curl tightly around Shiro’s cock, stroking him to full hardness with sure, confident strokes. Shiro barely has the brain power to remember to kiss back. 

“Fuck, Keith,” he whispers. “Don’t stop.” He tangles a hand in Keith’s hair, pressing their foreheads together as he catches his breath. “That feels so good.”

“Shiro?” Keith’s eyes blink open.

“Yeah?”

“You -- you never talk when we do this.”

Shiro snorts out a laugh. “I think I’d remember if we’d done this before.”

Keith freezes.

“This isn’t a dream,” Keith says. Shiro can hear the terror in his voice and wants to kiss it away. “You’re really here, in my bed.” 

“If this is a dream its the best one I’ve had in ages.”

Keith pulls away from him and covers his face with his pillow. There’s a steady stream of words coming out of his mouth but Shiro can’t make out a single one.

“Keith?” 

He manages to pull the pillow away enough that he can see part of Keith’s face.

“Keith isn’t here, he’s died from embarrassment.”

“I’m actually kind of flattered.” Shiro props himself up on his Galra arm. “No one’s ever had regular sex dreams about me.”

Keith hits him with the pillow. Shiro gently rests his human hand on Keith’s stomach, rubbing in soft circles until Keith finally turns to look at him. His cheeks are still flushed, his face screwed up in a pout.

“This isn’t how I -- how I wanted to tell you that I --” Keith stammers. 

Shiro raises a hand to Keith's lips, silencing him.

“It’s not really how I saw it happening either,” Shiro says. He lets his fingers trail down Keith’s chest, his palm resting over his heart. “But I don’t mind.”

Keith’s eyes widen at this confession and Shiro can’t help but smile. Did Keith really think that Shiro didn’t share his feelings? After everything they’ve been through together? Keith’s alarm blares and Shiro reaches over to silence it.

“Training,” Keith grumbles. He pushes himself up onto his elbows and huffs out a sigh.

“I think we can be late just this once,” Shiro says. “I want to finish what you started.”

He trails his hand down, gently rubbing at the bulge in Keith’s shorts. Keith’s eyes fall shut again, his lips parting as a soft moan escapes them. Shiro leans over and kisses him slowly, like they have all the time in the world, even though he knows they don’t. He shifts to kneel between Keith’s thighs and pushes him against the mattress.

“Tell me how it happens,” Shiro whispers in his ear. “In your dreams.”

“Like this,” Keith says softly. “You’re on top of me.”

Shiro rocks his hips and delights in the expression of pleasure that rolls across Keith’s face. 

“And then what?”

Keith’s cheeks flush and worries his bottom lip between his teeth. Shiro presses a kiss to the side of his jaw and lightly drags his teeth over Keith’s earlobe. 

“And then what?” he repeats, his breath hot against Keith’s ear.

“You pin my arms over my head.” Keith’s voice is barely a whisper, his pupils blown wide with desire. “And rub off against me.”

“Sounds like a good dream,” Shiro says. He reaches out and carefully wraps his fingers around Keith’s wrists, holding him in place. “Should I keep going?”

Keith nods and Shiro pins his wrists above his head in one fluid motion. It’s easy enough to hold both of Keith’s slim wrists in his prosthetic, which leaves his other hand free to slip underneath Keith’s t-shirt and graze a thumb over an already hard nipple. Keith whines, writhing against his grip, and it’s the most beautiful sight Shiro’s ever seen.

“Shiro.” 

The way Keith moans his name sounds like a prayer. Shiro leans down to kiss him again, frantic now. 

“Wrap your legs around me,” he says. 

Keith does, his heels hooked around one another at the small of Shiro’s back. Shiro ruts against him, buries his face in Keith’s shoulder, his breath coming in ragged pants. He can feel Keith’s thighs begin to tense and a shiver runs through him.

“Shiro, I’m close,” Keith says, his breath just as ragged.

“Me too,” Shiro says.

He releases his grip on Keith’s wrists and slides his arms underneath Keith’s back. He needs to be holding onto Keith when he comes. Keith throws his arms around his neck, pulling him down until Shiro’s resting all his full weight on him. He meets every single one of Shiro’s thrusts with one of his own, groaning into Shiro’s neck as they move together.

“Fuck,” Keith shouts. 

It’s very nearly a growl, his voice is so deep. He sinks his teeth into Shiro’s neck sending a lightning bolt of electricity straight to Shiro’s dick. Shiro comes with Keith’s name on his lips, holding him tight as he comes back down.

When his head clears and his breath returns to normal, he rolls off of Keith, but keeps his arms wrapped around him. Keith’s smiling like an idiot and Shiro can’t blame him.

“I should have known you’d be a biter,” Shiro teases.

“Sorry,” Keith says, not sounding sorry at all. 

Shiro snorts out a laugh. “It’s okay, I don’t bruise easy.”

\--

After they’re showered and dressed, it turns out Keith has managed to leave a mark on him anyway. The other paladins stare when they finally enter the training room but thankfully say nothing. Mostly.

Shiro’s certain he heard Pidge mumble, “Finally,” under her breath.

\--

In the evening, Keith shows up at his door. He’s still dressed. Shiro’s lounging on his bed in only his sweats.

“Hey,” Shiro says. “You coming to bed?”

“I wasn’t sure if -- I don’t know what I thought.” 

Keith shifts awkwardly from foot to foot. Shiro walks over and takes Keith by the hand, pulling him inside. He slides a hand around to the small of his back and kisses him gently. Keith sighs happily and rests his head against Shiro’s chest.

“Whenever you need space, just let me know,” Shiro says, “but I really love waking up in your arms.”

“Yeah?” Keith says, looking up. Shiro nods.

“You make me feel safe.”

Keith doesn’t say anything, but the way he’s beaming is enough of a response. “You gonna go get changed?”

Keith shrugs out of his jacket.

“Too much effort, I’ll just sleep in my underwear,” he says, and then smirks. “Unless you mind?”

“I think we’re past that,” Shiro laughs. 

He hooks his fingers in the waistband of Keith’s jeans and pulls him forward into a kiss. He tugs the button of Keith’s fly open before pushing him back onto the bed. Keith laughs, looking up at him with an eager grin. Shiro stares at him for a moment, thinks about how lucky he is and climbs into bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/elliottjunkyard)!


End file.
